You & Me
by Jadalils
Summary: "You and me belong together, We always have, don't you agree? You're my heart, My soul, My everything... Nothing else matters to me." E&B HEA LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my lovely's, I've had this rolling around in my head for a little while so I thought I'd write it down.**

**It is a little angsty...But I'm a HEA girl. Always. Edward and Bella will always be together in my fics...There's just no other way! Lol**

**It is gonna be another short one so the angst won't last for ages. I promise.**

** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few... **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV.

Beautiful.

You are so fucking beautiful it hurts to even look at'chu.

From your deep chocolate brown eyes that seem suck me in everytime I look into them.

To your long silky chestnut coloured hair, that I just wanna run my fingers through every time I see you.

Your laugh is just...fuck! hearing you laugh lights up my whole fucking world...

...And your smile. My smile. Just for me, is the reason I wanna wake up in the mornings.

You're perfect...Well perfect for me anyway.

But you don't know...

...You have no idea how I feel.

No idea how fucking much I love you.

I always have I think.

Ever since we were 5 or 6 when you moved in across the street..we've been inseparable.

Two peas in a pod.

Both so alike yet different as night and day.

Maybe I should of told you.

Maybe I should of said something sooner.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Its too late now though, isn't it?

Because here I am, watching you accept a marriage proposal from Jacob 'I'm a fucking cock' Black.

I mean what the fuck?

Do you really want this? Do you really wanna marry that prick?

I thought...

Well it doesn't matter what I thought now does it.

I missed my chance cos I'm a fucking pussy.

I was scared.

Scared of what, I don't know.

Actually that's a lie...

I do know, I was scared of rejection.

I was scared of you not feeling the same.

I guess I'm just a god damn fucking idiot.

I look over at you, willing you to look at me...I mean really look at me and see, See that I'm the one you should marry and see that no one else will love you like I do.

But when you meet my eyes, I can see that you don't know what I feel.

Why would you?

Because all you do see is your best friend of 20 fucking years smiling at you...Pretending.

Pretending that his heart isn't ripping into a million pieces.

Because it is...My heart is broken and I've only got myself to blame.

I shake all my thoughts away and get up to go and congratulate you..my whole body feels heavy with every step I take towards you.

On the outside, I'm smiling. Seemingly happy about my best friend getting married.

But on the inside I'm crumbling, I've gotta get out of here.

I finally reach you and pull your small form into my arms, I lean my head down to your ear and breathe in your scent.

Delicious as always, I can never get enough of it, I wish I could bottle it up.

I tighten my arms around you and feel you do the same.

"Congratulations, bella." I whisper into your ear and see a tiny shiver flow through your body.

"Thanks sweets." I hear you say back, in an even quieter whisper.

I don't want to let you go...But I just can't stay.

"I'm gonna take off okay?" I say as I lean back to look at your beautiful face.

"What? why?" You ask confused and maybe a little bit sad.

"I've got an early start, you know me bells, always the early bird." I force a chuckle, My face is hurting trying to keep my smile in place.

"Oh, um..o-okay." You reply with a little shake of your head.

And I wonder what is going through that beautiful mind of yours.

I wonder if you're really happy? If this...if HE is truly what you want?

I don't ask though, I would prefer not to no the answer.

I pull your body to mine again and give you one last hug before I place a gentle kiss on your cheek.

I may linger too long but...I really don't give a fuck.

Then i turn around and walk straight out of the restaurant door without looking back.

I don't say goodbye to anyone and I definitely don't congratulate the groom to be.

I'd rather cut off my own dick.

I jump in my car and go, I

head to the nearest bar, Needing to just...drown my fucking sorrows or something.

Maybe I'll get so fucked up I wont remember tonight.

A bitter laugh escapes my mouth.

Wishful fucking thinking right?

**Y&M**

**What d'ya think? More?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here you go my lovelys, Thankyou for the reviews etc..every email I get makes me one very happy lady ;) **

**It is gonna be another short story so the angst won't last for ages. I promise.**

** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few... **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I stare because that's all I can do.

He's proposing?

Really?

What the hell am I suppose to say?

NO! say fucking NO Bella!

But everyone's here..watching..Waiting.

I look over to Edward and he's smiling so wide.

My heart breaks.

Seeing his face proves that he doesn't love me the way I desperately love him.

I suck in a deep breath and turn back to Jake, willing myself not to cry.

Doesn't matter if I do anyway, I'll just pass them off as happy tears.

I'm good at pretending.

Plus Jacob's a good man, he loves me.

I care for him deeply, it might grow into love one day, Maybe.

Yeah keep telling yourself that swan.

I ignore my inner voice and prepare for what's next.

I force a bright smile on my face and answer the question.

"Yes, I'll marry you Jake." As soon as the words pass my lips I know I've fucked up.

This is wrong..So fucking wrong.

Big arms wrap around my waist picking me up, I can hear Jakes happiness in his voice as he tells me about how happy we're gonna be and what a fantastic wedding we'll have.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

And I just wanna puke.

I can't believe what I've done. I'm sick and fucking twisted.

Jake puts me down to go high five his buddies, while I bring my eyes back over to Edward.

He's still fucking smiling.

Why can't he see? Why can't he feel what I feel?

I never told him because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship, and if he didn't feel the same it would of definitely fucking ruin it.

And now...I know I was right not to say anything.

I see him moving towards me, weaving in and out of the crowd and then he's there, right fucking there pulling me in for a hug with his strong, comforting arms.

I melt. Like fucking goo in his arms.

This is what he does to me, He's my bestfriend, My protector, My everything.

I feel my eyes start to water and quickly blink the tears away.

I hear his congratulations in my ear and his breath blowing over my skin makes me shiver, No one has ever had that effect on me, Just Him.

Only him.

I thank him, its the only thing I can do. He leans back and tells me his leaving and I don't want him to go, I never want him to go.

He presses his soft lips against my cheek and I just wanna fucking cry out.

I don't, instead I just close my eyes taking in the feel of his lips against my skin.

All to soon he pulls away and walks out without looking back.

And that confuses me, I stare after him wondering why he just left so abruptly.

I don't have time to wonder long as another pair of arms wrap around me pulling me close, Then letting go.

"Congratulations bella, I-im so happy for you." Esme says, wiping away the tears in her eyes with some tissue.

Although the look in her eyes tells me she's anything but happy.

I smile but I'm sure it comes out more like a grimace.

"Thanks Esme, I'm.." I blow out a breath, Because I'm not sure what I am anymore.

No, I know who I am...I'm a woman who's agreed to marry another man when she's heed over hills in love with someone else.

I'm fucking horrible, A pathetic excuse for a human being, I need my god damn head examined.

Who does this? Am I so desperate for love I'll just take anything I can get?

I do love jake, just not like that..He's not what I want.

He's not what I crave.

Edward Cullen is what I want and need and love.

He's my heart, my soul, My everything.

But I can't have him.

**Y&M**

** More? ** Thank you again for reviewing, Following and putting me on your favs! Means A LOT :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**** Hello again you lovely beauts..I hope you enjoy :) ****

****It is gonna be another short story so the angst won't last for ages. I promise.** **

**** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few... ****

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPOV.**

_**12 missed calls.**_

_**7 texts.**_

_**3 Voicemails.**_

Can't a man fucking wallow in peace now days? Fuck!

I slam my empty glass down on the bar and motion for the bartender to refill it. I'm on my 6th? No, 7th JD and Coke and have no plans in stopping anytime soon.

I know who's calling anyway and I really can't be fucked to listen to my family go on. I love them dearly but right now I don't wanna here my mother tell me that things will work out and not to give up hope, blah, blah, blah.

Its all just a bunch of bullshit right?

I mean that whole destiny shit is just that, Shit.

If the almighty fucking gods wanted us to be together we would be right?

But I know I'm talking outta my ass.

Its me.

Its my fault she's marrying that douche and there's nothing I can do about it right? Right.

_Oh Man the fuck up cullen! Bella's yours she always has been. Stop being a fucking pussy and go over there and tell her._

I shake my head at myself, that's fucking crazy.

I can't just knock on her door and blurt that shit out, I mean that's..that's...

...Actually Fucking brilliant!

_I didn't mean right this second dickface, your wasted. Go home, sober up and then go tell her._

No! I've gotta do this now before I change my mind. I drain the last of my drink pull out a few twentys and drop them on the bar.

I get up but quickly grab the back of the stool when I sway abit.

"Easy there man, you alright?" I hear from the left of me and feel large hands grabbing my arm trying to steady my drunken ass.

"Y-yeah, Thanks man! I'm just on my way out."I say or more than likely slur to him.

Fuck! I am fucking wasted.

_Told ya bro, Now let's just go home sleep it off then go see bella._

"Bella!" I shout.

That's where I'm going, I've gotta do this now...right fucking now.

She's gotta know... And once she knows she won't marry that prick. She'll choose me.

I just know it.

Grinning like a loon I start to make my way out of the bar when I'm stopped by the man from before.

"What?" I snap.

Jeez doesn't he know I've gotta go get the woman I love away from Jacob 'I love cock' Black.

I look at him seeing his hands up in the air like I'm gonna hit the fucker.

"Dude, Sorry but if you're planning to drive yourself I can't let you leave. I can call a cab for ya though?" I scoff at him.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me I can't leave? Ay? Fucking god damn interfering asshole." I yell and poke my finger into his chest.

I also stumble a little.

_A little?_

Okay..Maybe a lot.

Gorilla man's hands grip my arms again keeping me from falling flat on my ass.

"Look man, you've had way too much to drink and I can't let you get in a car in the state you're in. Where d'ya need to go and I'll call you a cab." The hulk says.

_He's right bro, you're in no fucking condition to drive. Tell him to ring a cab._

"Fine. I'll get a fucking cab!" I mutter to..Uh maybe I should get his name?

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask.

"Its Emmett bro and I'll get you your cab for ya..."

"Edward." I answer.

"Nice to meet ya man." He smiles wide at me.

"Yeah, You too." I chuckle at him.

"So where ya headed to then Eddie?" Just when I thought I liked him he goes and calls me fucking eddie.

"Its Edward, Emmy." I retort back then rattle off bella's address.

Before I know it, I'm in a cab and on the way to bella's, Not before getting Emmy's number though. I think he could be a decent friend.

_Duuuddeee! Concentrate!_

Right. Concentrate.

I look out the window and see I'm only minutes til I get to bella's house.

And that's when I start panicking.

Fuck!

What do I say?

What if that asshole's there?

My head fulls into my hands as I finally realise, it may not go the way I hope.

But she's gotta feel the same right?

I mean its us. Me and bella have been through everything together, She's the _One._

No one has ever come close to her..trust me I've searched high and fucking low but she's it for me.

The cab comes to a stop and I feel my heart thumping in my ears, my hands suddenly get all clammy and I don't think I can do this.

_Yes you fucking can cullen! Come on get your ass outta this cab and go get your girl._

Yeah, I can do this.

What's the worst that can happen?

_Well..._

"Shut the fuck up! Stupid inner fucking voice.."I mumble out loud.

"What?" The nosy cab driver asks.

"Nothing, Here.." I grab some bills and chuck them at him before getting out and forcing my body to walk towards the house in front of me.

I hear the cab speed off behind me and I take a deep breath.

_Its now or never bro..._

"Yeah.."I say, then slowly exhale.

I bring my hand up and knock on the solid wood door.

I hear shuffling and cursing going on behind it, as sweat starts to form on my head.

The door creaks open and there she is.

"Edward? W-what are you doing here?" She's Beautiful, so fucking beautiful.

I can't get any words outta my mouth, I just wanna grab her, kiss her and never ever fucking stop.

I close the distance between us without a word from me and as soon as she's close I grab the back of her neck with one hand while the other wraps around her waist and pull her even closer.

"Edward?" She's confused, I see it in her gorgeous eyes.

"Bella...i-"

"WHO IS IT BABE?" Fuck! I quickly let go of bella when I hear fuckface black shout out.

"Its-er its Ed-edward." Bella replies, stumbling over her words.

"Oh, Tell him to come in...aint gotta stand out there all night." Fucking douche.

I shake my head.

Why the fuck did I come here?

I knew he'd be here, ruining every-fucking-thing.

Like always.

I look back at bella and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, i-i shouldn't have come. I'm going now...Sorry for uh..Bothering you bella." I say and turn to walk down the drive.

"Edward! Wait!" I spin round and see her still standing where she was.

"Its.." I chuckle a little at myself for being so fucking stupid. "Its fine bella, Go back indoors..you'll catch a cold standing out here.

I don't wait for a reply, I just turn back around and keep on walking into the darkness with my heart heavy in my chest.

** **Y & M****

**** Ohh I wonder what bella wanted to say? Poor Edward :( ** Leave me a little review and let me know who's POV you want next! ****

****More?****


	4. Chapter 4

**** Here you go my lovelys, Thankyou for the reviews etc..every email I get makes me one very happy lady ;) ****

****It is gonna be another short story so the angst won't last for ages. I promise.** **

**** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few... ****

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV**

I'm confused, So fucking confused.

And i don't know what the fuck just happened...

Did I just imagine that?

_**No...it definately just fucking happened.**_

I'm still standing on my porch wondering what the fuck to do and what the hell was edward gonna say?

It almost seemed like...

_**Ha! Wishful fucking thinking swan.**_

I shake my head at myself for even entertaining that possibilty, of course he wasn't here to confess his love for me.

God I'm so fucking stupid.__

I huff out a breath before i turn around and make my way back into the house. I don't go to jacob, I head straight for the kitchen instead.

I need wine, Lots and lots of fucking wine.

I pour myself a very generous glass and down the whole fucking thing before filling it up again.

A large hand on the small of my back startles me before I realise its just jacob. I place my glass on the counter and slowly turn around to face him.

His face is full of concern. I take a deep breath and smile up at him.

"Hey.."

"Hey yourself...Uh, where's Edward?" He asks while his eyes scan the kitchen.

"He's gone." I shrug then turn back to the counter for my wine.

I look at him from over my shoulder and see his face full of confusion.

"What did he want?"

"Uh.." I chuckle awkwardly not knowing what to say. "I actually have know idea really..he just wanted to congratulate us again and left." I say then turn to face him again and hope he doesn't notice that I'm talking complete crap.

"Oh, well...okay." He nods then goes to grab a beer from the fridge.

I gulp the rest of my wine and watch him leave the kitchen. I know I lied but I really didn't know what to say? I mean, I have no fucking idea what edward wanted.

I sigh to myself and palm my forehead.

"What a fucking day." I mutter to the empty room.

_**Yeah and its only gonna get worse and you've got no one else to blame but yourself swan.**_

"Yeah, yeah, I fucking know alright!" I whisper yell to myself. Fuck! I'm going crazy.

I pour the rest of the wine into my glass and leave the kitchen to go join jake.

****Y & M ****

_" _So, have you thought about colours? Because I think.."

"ALICE!" I shout, startling her.

But fuck, she's been going on and on for hours about the stupid fucking wedding shit and I've had enough.

I don't wanna hear about any of it anymore. My head feels like its gonna explode, I just wanna get out of here, go home and bury myself under my covers and never come out.

And I wanna talk to edward...But he hasn't been returning my calls or texts..I've heard nothing from him.

Its been over a week since my engagement and his late night visit.

Which I still have no clue as to what he wanted to say.

Its bugging me, I wish I knew but like I said, he's been ignoring me.

And that really fucking hurts, We've never gone this long without talking to each other.

I really just wanna fucking cry and I really wanna no what the fuck is wrong with him. I know his okay because esme or alice would of told me otherwise.

_**Maybe he's just busy...**_

I scoff at that. Busy? Edward? Ha!

"Bella...BELLA!" I hear alice's voice interupting me from my thoughts.

"What!?" I snap.

"Jeez what the fuck bella? Whats the matter with

You? You've been spacing out all day and you look like someone just killed your puppy! You're suppose to be excited, happy and all that! What's going on?" Alice asks frowning.

"I-im sorry ali, I'm just tired today that's all and Its just so overwhelming looking at all this stuff... a-and fuck!" I breath out. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, I need to go, Now.

I stand from my chair and start grabbing all my stuff I look up at alice and see her worried face.

"I'm sorry alice but I've gotta go, i-im sorry...I'll- I'll call ya later okay!" I don't wait for her to reply I just grab my bag and hurry out of the cafe.

I head straight for my car and jump in before peeling outta the car park.

_**** **_**Y & M ****

I've been driving around for ages not knowing what the fuck to do or where the fuck to go. My phone lights up with another missed called from alice.

I don't want to talk to her, I _**can't **_talk to her because she doesn't know.

She may be my best friend but she's also edward's sister and if she knew, she'd interfer like the crazy little pixie she is and I know my friendship with edward would of been ruined.

I love alice to bits but sometimes she doesn't know when to stop before she goes to far.

I look back down to my phone and quickly see its just past ten at night.

"Fuck!" I've been driving for ages. I pay more attention to where ever the hell I am and realise I'm just outside of town.

_**Huh.**_

Guess I've been driving around in circles then. I head back towards town and home when another thought pops into my head.

Edward.

If he doesn't wanna speak to me I'll just have to make him, right?

_**Right.**_

I mean I deserve some answers..He needs to explain why the fuck he's being a complete dick.

I should go over there and confront him, He'll have to talk to me then if I'm at his house won't he?

_**Hell yeah! get over there and junk punch that asshole.**_

I nod agreeing with myself then realise I'm definately fucking insane.

I swing the car round and drive towards edwards house.

He better have a good fucking reason for acting like a complete fucking ass and start explaining his behavior this past week or god fucking help him!

_**** Y & M ** **_

_****oohh bella's maaddd! What d'ya thinks gonna happen? Poor edwards isn't gonna know what's hit him! ****_

_****Reviews made me super duper happy! ;) ****_


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey lovelys..I hope you all enjoyed your weekend..Me? I've decided I'm never drinking again..lol anyways here's another chapter for you beauts, Hope you enjoy! :) ****

**** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few lol. ****

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPOV.**

_**"Mmm..Bella, just like that. Fuck! Right there baby.."**_

_**My hand moves to the back of her head grabbing a fist full of her silky smooth hair. I know I'm knotting it up but I don't give a fuck, because its just too good...Her mouth sucking me in, feeling my cock sliding down her hot, wet throat is just too fucking good!**_

_**"God damn baby..so fucking sexy.." I mutter. I push my dick in a little further and she hums all around me.**_

_**"Yes, shit bella..god I love you baby. Keep sucking me down, just like that gorgeous..fuck I'm gonna come!" I grit my teeth feeling my balls tighten.**_

_**"You gonna swallow me all down like a good girl baby? Hmm?" I feel her give me a small nod so I fuck her mouth a little faster.**_

_**"Beautiful baby, So fucking beautiful.. Watching my cock sliding in and out of your hot little mouth, Fuck! Here it comes baby, take all of it... Don't. Waste. A. Fucking drop!" I growl out.**_

_**My cum shoots down her throat and I can feel her swallowing it all around my cock. I pump my dick into her mouth a couple more times before pulling myself out.**_

_**"Fuck baby!" I blow out a breath and slump back down onto the bed, exhausted.**_

**BANG BANG! **

_**"What the hell was that?" I ask, moving myself to sit up.**_

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_**"Bella? Where the fuck you gone? BELLA? I scream out and look around. Where the hell did she go?**_

**BANG BANG! **

I jolt awake, confused.

I look around myself and see bella's not here and I'm fully clothed.

Fucking dreams.

**BANG BANG!**

"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself and shake my head a little.

**"EDWARD I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER YOU KNOW! ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR OTHERWISE I'M GONNA KICK IT DOWN...I MEAN IT!"**

"Bella? What the hell is she doing here?" I ask the empty bedroom and look at the clock on my bed side table.

Its late. Very late.

She shouldn't be here, I don't want to see her..I mean..fuck! I do but...I'm an asshole.

I've been avoiding her all week, I can't face her after what happened.

_**Looks like you aint gotta choice anymore eddie boy.**_

"Fuck you!" I shout to myself.

**BANG BANG!**

"Shit! Alright I'm coming! Hold on, god damn it!" I yell out to her.

I pull myself outta bed and will my body to move towards the front door.

I take a deep breath and let it out before pulling the door open wide.

"About fucking time asshole!" She screams while barging past me to get in the house.

I close the door and turn around to apologise.

But I don't get a chance to.

Before I know what the fucks happening she slaps me.

_**Hard.**_

So fucking hard my head whips to the right.

Shocked and a little turned on I just stand there and stare at her.

"Oh shit, Fuck! Edward I'm so sorry..I didn't, I didn't mean to hit you! I just..." She trails off her explanation? If that was what it was. I have no fucking clue.

I rub my cheek, trying to sooth the sting but it aint working.

Fuck she hits hard.

"What..uhh, what are you doing here bella? its late..And what the fuck was that? I ask pointing to my cheek.

"You're an asshole you know that?" She yells.

And yeah I do know.

"Why have you been avoiding me huh? Did I do something..say something? I mean what the fuck edward!" I stay silent.

I don't know what the fuck to say.

"God damn it edward! Tell me! I'm going outta my mind here! What the fuck did I do?!" I see tears well up in her eyes and it fucking kills me to know that I'm the one making her sad.

I never wanted that, I never wanted this.

I just want her.

"You agreed to marry him, You agreed to marry jacob." I whisper feeling so fucking scared, laying it all out there.

I look at her beautiful face and decide that I need to tell her.

Everything.

"Ed-what? I don't...I don't understand?" I chuckle sadly at her reply, of course she doesn't understand because I've never gave her a reason to.

"I love you bella, I've loved you since...well since the day I first met you and now its too late. I've left it too long..you're marrying him now and fuck!" I shout, and grab at my hair.

"It should have been you and me bella its always suppose to have been us together! Not you and him! But I fucked it up by not telling you, I thought I had time..." I whispered at the end.

I feel wetness on my cheek and realise I've been crying.

Its quiet, too quiet.

She's not saying anything, she's just staring at me, Hand over her mouth with tears sliding down her face.

And I know I've ruined it all.

My eyes plead with her to say something, anything. But she doesn't.

My heart breaks even more than it already has.

"I'm sorry." I say lowly, my voice breaking.

I walk past her slowly and head for my bedroom.

Just as my hand touches the door handle I hear her behind me.

"Edward, wait..." So I do, I wait for her to tell me what I already know.

That Im too late.

**** Ahh poor edward :( wonder what bella's gonna say?! ****

****reviews make me super duper happy :) ****


End file.
